


Starry Night Sky Above | Link x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: "That's what she said.", F/M, Forest Temple, I know I KNOW, I really don't know how else to tag this, I really hope these stay in order, It's just a simple straightforward plot, KYS, Necklaces, Otherwise I'll be answering some very awkward questions, Right?, Stargazing, Stars, Trees, and it's not even that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you staying?"</p><p>"The night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night Sky Above | Link x Reader |

Epona softly clicked along the path made in Ordon Village, Link perched atop her back. His gloved fingers softly combed the white hair of her mane, the hero lazily looking around. It was late, and most likely no one was awake. The Ordonians were never really known to be night owls in the first place, but the seventeen-year-old noticed that, when he had been in the body of a wolf, that, with as good a reason as any, the adults had been staying up at all hours of the night. Their children were missing, it was only natural that they couldn't lay down peacefully and get any rest. They no doubt stayed up late at night, waiting for the day that the bad times would end and their babies would be home.

A few weeks had passed, and Link had thought he'd seen it all, and there was so much more for him to do. Just an hour before he'd completed the Forest Temple, defeating the Twili Boss and frankly, he deserved a night of rest in his home. He was hoping that someone would be awake, but no lights were on. Which sucked, because he was starving after all the energy he'd exerted in the temple. The monkeys could only do _so_  much work for him...

He stopped at the stream, patting Epona's side so she'd bend down and allow him to climb off. Softly he smiled at her, petting her mane one last time before allowing her to drink from the water. He looked upwards, gazing at the stars. The village was plain during the daytime, it seemed, but when the sun had fallen and the moon came out to play, there wasn't possibly a more beauteous place than Ordon Village. It was very peaceful, and the aura of the place, from the ranch all the way to Link's own home just surrounded him with a comfort that he'd been longing to relish in ever since he first entered his very painful and dreaded wolf form.

His azure eyes gazed at every detail the night would allow him to soak in, despite the fact that Link had grown up in the small village and already knew every little crack and crevice, having them committed to memory for years now. Though something was different, as he noted, looking up at the tree above his beloved friend and boss' house. There was a figure, and a grin spread across his handsome face as he realized just who it was. Quickly he jogged over to the tree, climbing the moss until he was at the top.

She turned around, surprised. "Link? Is that you?"

The moonlight illuminated his nod, Link never typically the one to speak. Carefully she tossed her arms around his neck, pulling in her good friend for a big hug. She hadn't seen him since that cursed day where the children (and Ilia) were taken, and for all she knew, he'd been taken too. Link nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of his greatest friend. Even surrounded by the place he'd been taken in and raised by, Ordon Village wasn't home without (Name).

Carefully she smoothed her hands over his clothes, "Where did you get these clothes, Link? Where have you been?"

The destined hero shook his head, "It's a long story."

"Are you staying?"

"The night."

"Are you looking for the kids? And Ilia?" She asked, hopeful. Link was the village's best hope, and everyone knew that. And if he wasn't looking for them, she didn't know what they'd do. She looked away, "Oh, how did we get in this mess?!"

Link nodded, "Like I said, long story." He laughed gently, "But don't worry, okay?"

"Oh, alright..." She conceded, "Just don't get cocky! I know how you are, Link. I don't know what's going on, but I do know it's dangerous and if you die, I'll kill you."

The blond could only laugh at his friend. Together they looked up at the stars with the best view they could possibly get in the village. There was one star that stood out the most though, and Link nor (Name) could take their eyes from it. His left hand, endowed with the symbol of the Hero, grasped her own, his thumb running along her smooth skin. His blue eyes smiled at her as she looked over at him, and it was then he knew that he wouldn't fail the quest that fate had bequeathed onto his young shoulders.

"Link." She spoke softly, "I need you to come back every now and again. Or write a letter. Please. I can't live not knowing your fate, and now that I know you're going to save the children, I _need_  to know you're alive. Can you promise me you'll come back?"

He licked his lower lip. A lot of time had passed in the Forest Temple, and he never knew how long he'd been in a room, let alone the whole dungeon. The Forest Temple alone was treacherous and any wrong move could've cost him his life, and he knew that this was probably the easy part of his journey. Link couldn't promise you that he'd come back, or that he'd visit once a month or anything like that. It was only due to the man that sold him a lantern that he knew how much time had gone by since he'd been around last, and Link could've sworn it was only a few days he'd spent in that dungeon.

"I can't promise you that." He said.

"Link-"

"But if you gaze at the stars every night," He continued, "and you see the brightest of them all, you'll know. You'll know I'm safe, that I'm alive, and I'm doing the best I can to save all of Hyrule from the evil that's taken over. I can't promise you I'll come back until it's all over, and we both know that I'm only one man taking on the world. I don't know how long it'll be, but I can promise that I'll be doing what I can until I'm cold and dead."

"Don't talk like that, Link. You'll have a long life. I believe in you." She huffed out a short laugh, "You know, I've always thought there was more out there for you. Who knows? Maybe saving the world is your calling."

He laughed, "It's... One hell of a destiny, (Name)."

Her delicate hands went to her neck, slipping off the necklace she'd made herself long ago, "Take this with you. Think of it as collateral. I want it back, mister."

She looped the simple necklace around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll be looking up at this starry night sky, waiting for you."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both gazing at the stars that would link them through his entire journey.


End file.
